Las gemelas Rivaille
by Willytrolo
Summary: Noemi y Amarantha lo unico que tienen en común es la misma sangre. Una es luz y la otra es oscuridad. Una sabe amar mientras que la otra sabe divertirse. Enfrentan una nueva vida luego del trágico accidente. ¿Estarán preparadas para está nueva aventura?


**Prologo**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

El humo me entraba por las fosas nasales y me dificultaba el respirar, escuchaba gritos que provenían de todos lados.

Trate de ir hacia la puerta pero estaba atorada, el fuego me empezaba a quemar y el pánico se apoderaba de mi. Mire por todos lados para buscar una salida, pero no había ninguna.

Este el fin pensé mareada por las drogas. El humo y las llamas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y ya no podía respirar.

-¡Amaranta!-Escuchaba desde lejos una voz que me llamaba, quería ir hacia ella, pero mi visión comenzó a nublarse y estaba empeorando. Caminé esquivando los escombros llenos de fuego para buscar una vía de escape, pero seguía sin encontrarlo.

La vista se me nublo y perdí la conciencia.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Noemí**

-¡Vamos Am! No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer diga de clases-dije un poco molesta.

Mi hermana Amaranta me rodo lo ojos y siguió con su desayuno. Siempre es la misma historia con ella, hace lo que quiere y no le importa si le afecta a alguien más.

-Sí, sí, ya te escuche las 20 veces que me lo repetiste. No entiendo el entusiasmo de ir a ese instituto.-Amaranta hizo una mueca de irritación.

Suspiro pesadamente. Agarro mi mochila y me dispongo a ir hacia el auto.

Hace un año que conseguí el carnet de conducir, Amaranta lo intentó pero fue todo un desastre.

Escucho que Amaranta se queja y le sigue el paso.

-Llegamos al infierno-murmuró Am.

Bajamos del auto y nos dispones a entrar al Sweet Armonis, es tan distinto a nuestro viejo instituto, más limpio pienso.

Le doy una mirada a mi hermana, somos gemelas pero la verdad no nos parecemos en nada. Hoy ella viste unos pantalones rotos ajustados, con una musculosa blanca ajustada que muestra su corpiño de encaje negro, lleva unos borcegos negro y tiene su pelo rubio lacio con mechas violetas. También lleva los ojos muy delineados de negro, que resalta los mismos ojos celestes que los míos.

Mientras que yo visto con una falda floreada con una camisa blanca, con sandalias marrones. Mi pelo rubio atado en una coleta bien prolija y con solo brillo labial en la cara.

A veces pienso si de verdad somos gemelas, además de vestir totalmente diferente, también tenemos una personalidad opuesta.

-¿Entonces entramos o te vas a quedar ahí parada?-Am lo dice con tono sarcástico en la voz-Porque sería muy raro que me insistirías en venir temprano para que solo te quedaras ahí parada.

No se había dando cuenta de que su hermana ya estaba en la puerta, siempre que quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí, vamos-digo un poco nerviosa.

Mientras pasamos todos se quedan mirándolas, Amaranta los recibe con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que miro hacia el piso.

No me gusta nada ser el centro de atención, prefiero estar en el anonimato es más tranquilo. Pero al contrario de mi hermana que ella ama ser el centro de atención y tener todas las miradas posando en ella.

-¿Por qué siempre que vamos a un lugar nuevo nos miran como si fuéramos diosas?-le susurro a mi hermana.

-Porque lo somos cariño, ¿No te viste en el espejo? Somos hermosas-lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Modestia aparte-le digo rodando los ojos.

Luego de todo ese desfile llegamos a la sala de Delegados.

-Bueno acá en donde yo te dejo, ¡suerte!-se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Esta chica me saca de quicio-suspiro.

Golpeo la puerta y espero a que me respondan.

-¡Pase!-dice una voz desde adentro.

En donde había una montaña de papeles se encontraba un chico rubio y una chica morocha.

-Emm hola soy Noemí Raiville y también está mi hermana gemela Amaranta Raiville, que ella lamentablemente no esta presente ahora, ya que se fue antes de digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Son las chicas nuevas no?-asiento-Bien, yo me llamo Nathaniel y ella es Melody. Espero que el instituto sea de tu agrado.-me da una sonrisa agradable.

Luego de las presentaciones y llenar los formularios, tocaba ir a la primera clase. Todavía no había visto a su hermana, esperaba que ella supera donde es la clase.

Aunque Amaranta solía no ir a las clases, pero en el primer día no creo que lo hiciera, o eso esperaba.

-Por favor tomen asiento-decía el profesor gritando para que los alumnos lo escucharan.

Había una mesa vacía, me senté allí esperando que Am llegara. Al instante apareció con su cara de pocos amigos que ponía cuando tenía que hacer algo que no quería.

-Apenas empieza el día y ya es un infierno-comentaba mientras se sentaba a lado mío.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le digo en tono acusador.

-Buscando un lugar tranquilo, pero se nota que no hay.-me dice tranquila

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos nuevas compañeras. Por favor digan algo sobre ustedes.-todos se dieron vuelta para mirarnos.

Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nadie dijo que teníamos que presentarnos.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando su hermana lo hizo primero.

-Hola a todos, soy Amaranta Raiville, y soy la gemela guapa-todo se rieron-Vengo del Sant Parck, colegio que me expulso por incendiar el baño de mujeres.-todo la miraron sorprendidos. Es una tonta, sola a ella se le ocurre decir eso en el primer día de clases.-Pero tranquilos no creo hacerlo acá.

Sonrió y se sentó. Me tocaba a mí, respiré hondo y me pare.

-Hola soy Noemí Raiville como dijo mi hermana somos gemelas y venimos del Sant Parck, pero a mí no me expulsaron, digamos que soy la decente de las dos-sonrió nerviosa y me siento otra vez.

El profesor se aclara la garganta.

-Gracias chicas por su presentación… ahora sigamos con la clase.


End file.
